Conventionally, a user interacts with a computing device in response to images presented on a display. During operation, a user provides input commands to a device, by a keyboard or mouse for example, and these inputs are used to generate a response on an output display. Search processes in such devices conventionally involve user text inputs and text responses that may or may not be associated with pictures or video media content. If a user is attempting to remember or recall a media event that was viewed on a device, text searches for file names or network file titles are frequently the only discovery method of searching for media content.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.